


Fresas y cigarrillos

by Hannia_A



Category: My Candy Love
Genre: AU, Almas gemelas, Alpha Castiel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Bottom Nathaniel, Castiel cantante, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Humor, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Maybe M-preg, Nathaniel abogado, Nathaniel fingiendo ser un beta, Nesting, Nidos, Nudos, Omega Nathaniel, Omega Verse, Oral Sex, Posible M-preg, Romance, Sex, Soulmates, Top Castiel, alternative universe, celo
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:53:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21925495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannia_A/pseuds/Hannia_A
Summary: "No hay ser humano en la tierra que sea capaz de resistirse a su alma gemela".Nathaniel llevaba una vida perfecta ante los ojos de los demás. Era un joven de alta sociedad, graduado de la universidad con honores y el futuro heredero de la compañía familiar.Que gran falsedad.Ha vivido una mentira durante toda su vida, sobreviviendo a base de  inhibidores, normas y desaires. Todo gracias a su deshonrosa condición omega. Desde que se descubrió la verdad sobre su segundo género, su padre no pierde oportunidad en recordarle que hubiera preferido que no naciera, amenazándolo con quitarle su apellido si alguien más se entera de lo que es.Durante años, ha mantenido esa fachada, fingiendo ser un simple beta. Todo parece ir a la perfección, hasta que, a unos pocos meses de heredar el bufete, tiene un encuentro con el destino.Castiel, una estrella de rock, rebelde y sin ataduras, resulta ser su alma gemela. Su alfa destinado.Y Nathaniel no podría aborrecerlo más.
Relationships: Castiel (My Candy Love)/Nathaniel (My Candy Love), Castiel/Nathaniel
Kudos: 17





	1. Prólogo

Es curioso como la vida puede cambiar de un momento a otro, como las pequeñas cosas afectan de sobremanera tu destino y lo mucho que una personas puede cambiar gracias al amor. 

Nathaniel nunca se sintió perteneciente a algo, no lograba darle sentido a su existencia, ¿cómo podría identificarse con algo si todo él era una mentira?

Fingiendo ser un beta ante los ojos de todos, temiendo a cada segundo que alguien descubriera su verdadera naturaleza como omega. 

Había crecido escuchando comentario despreciables hacia los omegas durante toda su vida; que eran unos inútiles mantenidos y para lo único que servían era para dar hijos. 

Nathaniel también lo llegó a creer, que él sólo servía para convertirse en un modelo de "esposa perfecta" y parir niños. Que los omegas debían estar agradecidos hasta la muerte si algun alfa decidía desposarlos. 

Castiel se sentía atrapado, encarcelado en lo que alguna vez fue su sueño. Cantando canciones como un robot, intentando reconectarse con lo persona que solía ser, aquella que amaba la música. Con una carrera musical trunca y un futuro incierto, se sentía perdido. Cargando a cuestas sus sueños rotos y la soledad consumista. 

Un choque de miradas fue suficiente, esa era la magia de las almas gemelas, fue suficiente para caer por completo, mirando todos los colores del universo en los ojos del otro y encontrando su lugar en el mundo, que su destino era estar juntos. 

Era como magia, tener ese sin fin de sensaciones embriagantes, como encontrar el significado de la existencia misma en los besos compartidos. Era un choque fuerte y explosivo, una colisión entre galaxias, una conexión inexplicable e intensa.

Y no importo lo mucho que se resistieron, ni un poco. Porque, al final del dia, estaban hechos justamente para estar juntos, para encontrarse. 

Porque no había ser humano en la tierra capaz de resistirse a su alma gemela. 

Castiel olía a fresas y cigarrillos, y Nathaniel lo amaba con locura.


	2. Capítulo uno

—Se cierra la sesión. 

Luego del ya familiar sonido del mazo golpeando la madera, Nathaniel sonrió triunfante, girándose hacia su clienta para darle la mano y un amistoso abrazo de celebración. 

Salió del juzgado con el regocijo en su estómago, con la ya placentera y habitual sensación de orgullo de cada vez que ganaba un juicio. Se encontraba en racha, caso que aceptaba, caso que ganaba. 

Ese último había sido especialmente importante porque era personal, estaba representando a una amiga cercana con la que estuvo en el instituto. Se habían separado luego de que Nathaniel se fuera a Harvard a estudiar leyes, pero recientemente se habían reencontrado y Nathaniel no dudo en ofrecerle su ayuda cuando Ruby le contó su situación. 

Sufría acoso por parte de su jefe, un alfa y directivo de alto mando que creí que podía hacer lo que quisiera por estar forrado en dinero. Cuando acudió a recursos humanos porque el acoso alcanzó niveles insoportables, tales como tocarle el trasero sin descaro y amenazarla con despedirla y destruir su carrera si no aceptaba acostarse con él, lo único que Ruby consiguió fue que la despidieran. Ese ejecutivo no tenía límites ni respeto alguno. 

Nathaniel era realmente talentoso, tanto que, a su corta edad de veintiséis años, ya era solicitado para juicios de alta importancia. La gente de poder lo solicitaba y tenía a personas importantes que dependían de él. Normalmente no tomaba casos como esos, pero la furia fue más, detestaba a las alfas como ese, creyéndose que podían hacer lo que quisieran por su estatus, sin reaccionar que de que ya estaban en pleno siglo veintiuno. 

La beta y él, luego de mucho trabajo, lograron ganar el juicio. Consiguiendo así, que la joven fuera restituida en su puesto, más en otra área y con un aumento, además de una indemnización por daños psicológicos. 

En cuanto al alfa, bueno, Nathaniel contacto a varias de sus ex asistentes y consiguió que testificaran también, tenía un largo historial de abusos y hostigamiento. El abogado, creó un escándalo "anónimo" con la prensa, aprovechándose del reconocimiento de la empresa, alegando que uno de sus miembros más importantes era un cerdo retrógrada y machista acosa mujeres y con la presión social encima, no solo tuvo que pagar una gran suma para no parar en la cárcel, sino que fue rebajado de su cargo de inmediato. 

Nathaniel no podía estar más feliz, las cosas le habían resultado tan bien y eso solo aumentaba su ego. Le encantaba la sensación de poner a un alfa en su lugar, aun mas siendo omega, aunque los otros no lo supieran. 

Pronto, estuvo en su Mercedes-Benz 220s* grisáceo, un clásico, una belleza, era él bebe de Nathaniel y lo quería más que a su padre, bueno, a ese punto quería a todos y a todo más que a su padre. 

Su abuelo se lo había regalado cuando terminó la universidad, cosa que sin duda lo sorprendió. Sin bien compartían el gusto por los autos, Nathaniel sabía del resentimiento y decepción que cargaba su abuelo con él por haber nacido omega, a veces de verdad lo desconcertaba, porque tenía detalles con su persona que causaba que rememorara la relación que tuvieron antes que todo estallara. 

Nathaniel nació en un linaje de alfas reconocidos socialmente. Eran una familia tradicional y conservadora, pero muy poderosa en distintos ámbitos. Todos habían escuchado el apellido Jacott en algún lado, ya sea por la gran firma de abogados de la familia desde hace cuatro generaciones, o porque los herederos acostumbraban a nacer dotados de talento y gracia y terminaban resaltando en cualquiera de las áreas a las que se dedicasen, desde famosos artistas hasta reconocidos científicos, sin embargo, todas alfas, siempre, sin excepción. 

El linaje Jacott miraba con malos ojos la mezcla entre razas, se creían superiores, con una genética mejor a la del promedio y no se relacionaban con nadie que no fuera de su clase. Aun cuando la biología había probado muchas veces que los omegas y alfas eran altamente compatibles y era lo más adecuado enlaces de ese tipo, para ellos era una aberración. 

No iban a compartir su preciada sangre con seres inferiores como los omegas, pestes que no debieron existir nunca, errores biológicos que única función era causar disturbios y traer bastardos al mundo, no señor. Por eso, sus uniones se limitaban a ser alfas con alfas, sin importar que el útero de una mujer alfa fuera débil y frágil, inclusive, varias habían muerto en el parto porque ellas estaban hechas para fecundar no para parir, pero esos solo eran detalles.

No obstante, el tiempo había pasado, la revolución omega, la búsqueda de derechos e igualdad entre razas. Ya era el futuro, era el siglo veintiuno y las diferencias entre clases desaparecían cada vez más, cosas tan simples como el linaje o el género, dejaban de tener importancia, al punto que la mayoría de personas con raciocinio aceptaba a los omegas, incluso, empezaban a ocupar puestos trascendentales, como el gobernador del estado de Washington, un omega que había causado revolución con su campaña y principal enfoque que eran los derechos humanos. 

Todo estaba mejorando, el mundo cambiaba, paso a paso.

Lastimosamente, así como la familia Jacott, todavía permanecían personas aferradas a las viejas ideologías, empeñándose a la idea de que los omegas debían quedarse en casa y que tener uno en tu familia era la peor muestra de deshonra que podrías tener. 

Y ese era el caso de Nathaniel. 

Nathaniel, un omega rubio, de ojos dorados y piel tersa y pálida, cintura estrecha y caderas ligeramente anchas por su género, pero con un par de músculos que conservaba de los años que pasó practicando boxeo. Nathaniel creció escuchando todo ese tipo de blasfemias sobre los omegas, sobre esa "clase inferior". En su casa se respiraba un ambiente frío y taciturno, donde se predicaba la infelicidad y la amargura, donde la opresión era tal, que no podías hablar si no era con permiso. 

Cuando te criaron para ser el mejor, no había espacio para errores. 

Escuchó a su padre despotricando insultos ante las empleadas domésticas omegas un millón de veces, que se preguntaba cómo es que seguían en aquella casa. A su madre, indignada de que permitieran modelos de esa raza en los desfiles de belleza. A su hermana, llamando zorras a todas las omegas de su clase. A su abuelo, refunfuñar sobre lo único que buscaban era adueñarse de su dinero y meterse en su cama. 

Él fue criado con la expectativa de ser el mejor alfa de todos, de levantar el apellido de la familia todavía más alto, era su deber como primogénito. Lo que nadie se esperaba era que, justo él, fuera nada más y nada menos que un omega. 

Tenía doce años cuando se enteró, el día de la prueba de género. A diferencia de sus compañeros, el pequeño rubio no estaba nervioso ni por asomo, le iba bien en deportes, era el mejor de la clase, el más popular, ¿qué otra cosa podía ser, si no?

El llegar a su casa con los resultados marcó un antes y un después en su vida, su pequeña familia feliz se desmoronó, hasta su abuelo, su mejor amigo le dio la espalda, fue aún peor al enterarse que su melliza, Amber, era lo que él no pudo. 

Y es que no se trataba necesariamente de no ser alfa, el problema radicaba específicamente en ser omega. Había habido otros betas en la familia, eran minoría, y si bien era menos grandioso, no traía la deshonra que Nathaniel estaba dándole a la familia en ese momento. 

Se quemaron los resultados, y se sellaron bocas, nadie podía saber que el sucesor de la prestigiosa familia Jacott era un ser indigno. Ante la sociedad, Nathaniel no era más que una simple beta, uno excepcional, pero beta, al fin y al cabo. Se graduó primero en su generación, siempre manteniendo el mejor promedio de la escuela. Experto en distintas artes, hablaba cuatro idiomas, pero nada de lo que hiciera sería suficiente, porque él ya era un desperdicio para su padre. Para su familia. 

Cuando le llegó el celo todo empeoro, fue un omega tardío, teniendo su ciclo apenas a los dieciséis años, con la suerte de que le llegara en casa. Nathaniel no lo describiría de otra manera que no fuera una tortura, una real y verdadera tortura. 

El dolor del primer calor era insoportable, la fiebre y el deseo incontrolable era algo por lo que no quería volver a pasar. No tuvo a nadie quien le ayudará, ni a su madre, si quiera. Si no fuera por los cuidados de una de las amas de llaves, una anciana omega que lo cuidaba como si fuera su cachorro, Nathaniel no creía que hubiera podido sobrevivir. 

Desde entonces tuvo que aprender a manejar todo ese mundo de feromonas y olores por su cuenta. Tomando cantidades insanas de supresores para ocultar su olor y cualquier vestigio de su naturaleza. Si alguien se enteraba de la verdad.... su padre lo mataría. 

No volvió a tener un celo igual de intenso luego del primero, se encargaba de tener los supresores inyectables siempre a la mano y tomar su medicina rigurosamente, su ciclo se había reducido considerablemente y casi era como si ni siquiera tuviera que lidiar con él. Los doctores siempre le decían que tanto tiempo medicado podría causar estragos en su organismo, dejarlo infértil o algo peor. Mas a él no le importaba, los niños no estaban en su plan de vida, mantener esa fachada hasta el día de su muerte sí. 

Nathaniel ya ni siquiera recordaba cómo es que olía, o si es que tenía un olor. Cada alfa u omega, poseía un olor característico y distinto, ningún olor era igual a otro. Pero con tanto tiempo suprimido a su omega, empezaba a preguntarse si de verdad tenia uno, nunca habían estado en contacto y la única vez que lo había sentido realmente en su interior, a ese lobo primitivo, fue en su primer calor, pidiendo a un alfa con clemencia y no era un recuerdo agradable realmente. 

Esa había sido su vida durante sus veintiséis años de vida, supresores, mentiras, desaires, falsificando sus documentos de identidad para que hasta ahí digiera que era una beta. Siempre había tenido todo perfecto y rigurosamente calculado y nadie se había enterado de la verdad. 

Francis, su padre, se había hecho cargo del bufete cuando su abuelo pereció, no pudo más con el emporio y el cáncer de hígado que lo acojonaba terminó arrebatándole la vida hace apenas un año. Nathaniel tenía suerte de que aún no lo despidiera, si Francis lo tenía en un puesto alto en la compañía y no lo desheredaba, era solo para guardar las apariencias, pero el abogado no era tonto, sabía que, en la más mínima oportunidad, el alfa de su padre buscaría la forma de quitarle hasta el apellido. 

Bendita familia, ¿no?

El tráfico en las calles de Nueva York era una pesadilla, el calor insoportable no aportaba a la paciencia de Nathaniel ni un poco. Se hallaba completamente detenido por culpa del mar de carros, comenzando a irritarse porque tenía una reunión en unas horas con la junta directiva, donde se discutirían los progresos y avances del mes, y Nathaniel estaba seguro que nadie había resuelto tantos casos como él en ese mes. 

Tenía una fascinación con ser el primero, siempre.

No le deba vergüenza admitir que era un poco obsesivo con su trabajo, llegando a dormir solo tres horas si es necesario y saltarse las comidas, pero llevando una vida tan falsa como la suya, ayudar a otros le aliviaba la pequeña culpa reprimida. 

Luego de lo que parecieron horas, los autos por fin comenzaron a moverse, cuando el rubio estaba por arrancar, alguien saltó sobre su auto, aprovechándose de que tenía el techo abajo, tomó asiento en el lugar del copiloto. 

—¿Que mier...? —Ni siquiera pudo terminar la pregunta, pues el extraño, agitado y apurado, comenzó a gritar. 

—¡Rápido, arranca! —vociferó, volteando hacia atrás repetidas veces. 

Nathaniel apenas alcanzo a ver una turba de jovencitas desquiciadas corriendo hacia su dirección por el retrovisor, cuando él otro, que aun no tenia oportunidad de mirar, presiono el acelerador. 

El abogado tuvo que reaccionar rápido para evitar un choque, maniobrando el volante y alejándose del cúmulo de personas que estaban por llegar a ellos. 

—¡¿Quién mierda eres y por qué estás en mi auto?! —exigió saber al borde del colapso. 

—Parece que las dejamos atrás. Bien hecho —elogió el extraño. Por el rabillo del ojo, captó una sonrisa ladeada que solo lo hizo enfurecer más—. ¿Puedes dejarme en The Tippler*? Tendrás que desviarte un poco pero no hay problema, que sea rápido. Paul y Tad me están esperando.

¡¿Que si él qué?! ¡¿Quién mierda era ese tipo para mandarlo a su antojo?!

Enfurecido, Nathaniel tome una desviación, saliendo de la carretera principal y estacionando en el primer lugar posible que encontró, el otro chico se quejó repetidas veces sobre que por ahí no era, mas sus protestas no fueron escuchadas. Cuando el auto se detuvo, el abogado se giró con la sangre hirviendo y dispuesto a encararlo. 

—Mira, no sé quién mierda te crees, pero este es mi... 

Fue como si la voz le fuera arrancada de pronto, de una manera agresiva, estrepitosa y sin rastro de condescendencia. Como si le extrajeran las palabras una por una de lo profundo de su ser y lo dejaran en blanco, sin poder moverse sin poder pensar. 

Sus ojos recorrían la figura contraria con avidez, desde el cabello pelirrojo hasta los hombros, hasta los ojos grises hipnotizaste que le aceleraban el corazón de una manera inentendible. Nathaniel supo que para el otro fue igual al ver cómo lo miraba, desconcertado, en shock, y con una pizca de admiración, también. 

Y entonces lo olió, el característico olor a alfa de ese ser se impregnó en sus fosas nasales y ya no hubo duda en su sistema. Fue como si toda su vida hubiera estado dormida y ahora de pronto, despertaba, brusco y aturdido, estremecedor. Nathaniel, por primera vez en años, escuchó a su omega, en lo profundo, rogando por más, por oler más. 

Inspiró de vuelta, embriagándose del cautivador olor, era una extraña mezcla, particular y adictiva. Había trabajado con alfas por años y nunca había percibido nada parecido. 

Olía a fresas y cigarrillos. 

Todo su cuerpo se crispó y sintió algo caliente emergiendo desde su estómago, sus mejillas sonrojándose y la cabeza dándole vueltas. Su entrada, comenzaba a lubricarse como nunca le había pasado, la sentía palpitar, con los fluidos escurriendo por sobre la tela del pantalón. El chico debía sentirse igual, porque se comenzó a revolver el cabello desesperado, sin despegar la vista de Nathaniel ni un segundo. 

Su omega chillaba, gruñía y clamaba por esa persona frente suyo. Por lanzarse y dejarse tomar como si se hallase en celo. A Nathaniel nunca le había pasado nada similar. 

Y de pronto, el pelirrojo, le tocó la mano. Fue tan breve el contacto, pero Nathaniel no pudo evitar el jadeo que salió de su boca. 

Así fue como lo supo, todo su cuerpo se lo decía, cada célula, cada latido, cada pensamiento, todo, decía lo mismo. 

Ese chico era su alma gemela.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Tippler: Básicamente un bar muy cool en Nueva York, que es donde se desarrolla la historia. Es de esos bares donde una bebida te cuesta un riñón del cuerpo. Paul y Tad son los dueños. 
> 
> Un par de puntos antes de comenzar:
> 
> –Este fic está principalmente inspirado en la canción "Strawberries & Cigarrettes" de Troye Sivan. (De ahí el título) 
> 
> —Yo no estudio leyes, así que mi conocimiento sobre estas es muy general. Pero me estoy esforzando para que todos los datos y cosas que muestre aquí sean correctas. Vi unas 20 series de abogados, pregunté a algunos profesores y siempre tengo a Internet para cualquier cosa xd. 
> 
> —Cualquier parecido a la serie Suits es mera coincidencia 👀. 
> 
> Y creo que eso es todo, que tengan una buena lectura, ¡les quiero! 
> 
> —Hannia A.


	3. Capítulo dos

Nathaniel sentía que había perdido todo el aire del cuerpo. Su cerebro parecía haberse desconectado y por más que intentaba moverse, le era imposible; el olor de ese alfa lo había cautivado por completo, su omega no dejaba de chillar desesperado por ser tomado.

El pelirrojo no le soltaba la mano, se aferraba a ella con fuerza. Era claro que estaba conteniéndose para no saltar sobre el rubio, el bulto en sus pantalones lo delataba.

Nathaniel pensó que le gustaría "conocer" a ese bulto.

—¿Quién... quién eres? —Se forzó a preguntar, cada vez se sentía más húmedo, temió que su lubricación sobrepasará la tela del pantalón.

—Mi-mi nombre es Castiel, Castiel Lambert —respondió apresurado el alfa. Sus ojos tenían un brillo que Nathaniel no sabía describir, una mezcla entre lujuria y expectación. El nombre le pareció familiar, no obstante, sus pensamientos no pudieron seguir ese rumbo, dado que, su mano fue tomada repentinamente y atraído hacia el otro—. ¡Eres mi alma gemela! ¡Por fin te encontré! Oh Dios, tengo que contárselo a todos, mamá va estar tan emocionada y...

Y como si hubiera sido lanzado de un acantilado, el cerebro de Nathaniel sumó dos más dos y cayó en cuenta de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Se separó tan rápido del alfa, como si este tuviera alguna enfermedad viral.

—¡No-no sé de qué hablabas! —exclamó totalmente alterado, bajando del auto para intentar apaciguar sus nervios caminando de un lado a otro—. No soy un omega y mucho menos soy tu alma gemela, no digas disparates —refutó, con el miedo en el estómago de haber sido descubierto.

El alfa salió también del auto, persiguiéndolo.

Por más que el rubio hacía acopio de toda su fuerza, no lograba dejar de lanzar feromonas a diestra y siniestra, completamente descontrolado. Sus supresores se habían desactivado y cedido a tantas hormonas. No estaba en celo, al menos no totalmente, pero esa burbujeante lujuria en su estómago le estaba complicando las cosas.

Y el atractivo olor del alfa no ayudaba. Era una combinación completamente extraña para él, una mezcla de frutos rojos, principalmente fresa, era un olor fuerte y penetrante, también, notaba un olor a tabaco con menta. Le recordaba a los cigarrillos caros a los que era adicto su abuelo hace algunos años.

Una mixtura estrafalaria, sin duda. Nunca había olido nada parecido, en otra situación, la combinación de dichos elementos le hubiera parecido horrorosa, sin embargo, ahora era un placer para sus fosas nasales.

Castiel bufo ante la negativa de Nathaniel, ¿cómo podía decirle aquello cuando cada átomo de su cuerpo estaba diciéndoselo?

—Sé que eres mi alma gemela, que eres mi omega —defendió con un ligero rastro de dolor en la voz, causando que el omega del abogado quisiera tirarse a pedir perdón—. ¿Por qué lo niegas? Sé que tú también sientes esto, cada parte de mi dice que eres tú, no lo entiendo —Mostró una expresión realmente consternada—. Ni siquiera me has dicho tu nombre.

Una oleada de placer recorrió el cuerpo de Nathaniel hasta su entrepierna al escucharlo decir "mi omega". Se esforzó para no ponerse a jadear por el simple hecho de escuchar su voz.

No podía aceptarlo, no debía. Castiel lucía tan emocionado por haberse reunido y Nathaniel solo podía pensar en su padre. Su padre, su padre, su padre. ¿Qué iba a decirle? Dios, estaba muerto, si se enteraba que alguien había descubierto su secreto estaba acabado, adiós a todos sus sueños de ser el mejor abogado de Manhattan.

Nathaniel quiso llorar, su omega en realidad. Sentía el dolor en su pecho por tener que abandonar a su alfa destinado, al que se suponía era el amor de su vida. ¿Cómo iba a sobrevivir ahora que sabía que tenía una media mitad y no solo eso, que debía romperle el corazón?

Tomo aire, obligándose a enterrar todas esas sensaciones en lo profundo de su corazón.

—Mi nombre no importa, soy una beta, así que deja tus desvaríos de alfa —exclamó, con esa voz fría que usaba para dirigirse a sus rivales en el juzgado—. No tengo tiempo para esto, no soy tu alma gemela, se acabó.

Castiel sintió como si le hubieran metido un puñetazo en su estómago, como si el alma le hubiera sido arrebatada. No recordaba haber sentido tanto dolor en su vida, se sentía desgarrado por completo. El aroma del rubio que antes le había parecido tan dulce, ahora era amargo mostrando su rechazo.

Castiel no dijo nada, no pudo. Se quedó ahí parado sintiéndose vacío y Nathaniel solo dio la vuelta y se fue en su auto, sin notar que una tarjeta se cayó de su bolsillo.

Cuando el pelirrojo regreso a la realidad, se maldijo por dejar ir al otro tan fácilmente. No, no iba a aceptarlo, su corazón y su mente gritaba que tenía que encontrarlo, no iba a permitir que lo rechazara sin siquiera darle la oportunidad de cortejarlo.

Tomó el pedazo de papel de la acera, era una tarjeta de presentación de la firma de abogados Jacott y asociados. Específicamente con los datos del rubio, su correo electrónico y número de su oficina y móvil. Y su nombre, por supuesto.

—Nathaniel Jacott...—Saboreo el nombre, sintiendo que hasta eso era perfecto.

No, Castiel no iba a dejarlo ir.

Nathaniel llegó agotado y jadeante a su departamento, incluso había tomado las escaleras porque no contaba con la paciencia de esperar el elevador  
Nathaniel llegó agotado y jadeante a su departamento, incluso había tomado las escaleras porque no contaba con la paciencia de esperar el elevador. Tan pronto estuvo dentro, hizo uso de todas las cerraduras que tenía, paranoico de que algún alfa captará su olor y quisiera entrar.

El calor no se iba, estaba quemándole las entrañas y la desesperación estaba a flor de piel. Comenzó a quitarse la ropa, dejándola caer por toda la sala, luchando para llegar a su habitación y no ponerse a toquetearse ahí mismo.

Cuando se dejó caer en la cama, sus prendas ya habían desaparecido, se precipitó a tocarse. Recorrió con sus manos su necesitado pene, tocándose con velocidad y firmeza. El fuego, el deseo estaba haciendo estragos con él, no se reconocía, todo lo que tenía en mente era aquel alfa de ojos grises. Se lo imaginó a su lado, en la cama con él, tocándolo por todos lados con esas manos rasposas y con callos que, pese haberlas tocado por tan poco tiempo, ya las tenía grabadas en su mente.

Recorrió desde la base has a la punta, tocando donde le gustaba, incluso llevó otra mano apretando sus pezones con la imagen del alfa chupándolos y lamiéndolos sin descaro en su cabeza. No era suficiente, la frustración de no poder llegar pudo con sigo y cedió, su trasero había estado palpitando todo el camino y no dejaba de lubricar, estaba tan húmedo.

Llevó sus dedos a su entrada, gimiendo cuando entró el primero, fácil y rápido. Introdujo el siguiente inmediatamente, solo podía pensar en Castiel. En Castiel y sus manos callosas, en Castiel metiéndole los dedos hasta el fondo, Castiel besándolo hasta que sus labios quedaran rojos e hinchados, Castiel penetrándolo una y otra vez, duro, profundo. Hasta que lo sintiera en su estómago y se corriera tan profundo que no pudiera pensar en nada más.

—Ca-Castiel...Uhg —sollozó, introduciendo un tercer dedo dentro de sí, no era suficiente.

Se penetró rápidamente, sin dejar de mover una mano en su miembro, retorciéndose en la cama. El alivio llegó por fin, justo cuando se imaginó a Castiel mordiendo su glándula y reclamando como suyo. Se corrió en su estómago, con sus paredes contrayéndose y exclamando con fuerza el nombre de aquel hombre dueño de su lujuria.

Estaba exhausto, jadeante y sudado. Nunca había tenido su deseo sexual tan fuera de control, ni en sus celos. Era como si todo rastro de la medicina hubiera desaparecido como si nada, dando paso libre a sus instintos más profundos.

Esa tarde, Nathaniel estuvo tres orgasmos más antes de poder calmarse realmente.

Castiel jugueteo con la carta de presentación en sus dedos, mirándola como la cosa más importante del mundo  
Castiel jugueteo con la carta de presentación en sus dedos, mirándola como la cosa más importante del mundo. Habían pasado ya cinco días desde su encuentro con el destino y todavía no se sentía listo para ir tras Nathaniel. Le asustaba que fuera a rechazarlo de nuevo, que le rompiera aún más el corazón.

¿Cómo era posible que sintiera todas esas cosas sin apenas había cruzado un par de palabras con él? ¿Qué extrañará su presencia y aroma a tal punto de que su alfa estaba enojado e irritado? 

Era una locura.

—Castiel, ¿me estás escuchando? —El mencionado respondió con una escueta afirmación, aún concentrado en sus pensamientos—. Bien, porque tenemos la reunión con la disquera en dos semanas, tienes una entrevista de radio la próxima noche para promocionar el nuevo sencillo, tienes que practicar lo que dirás, porque luego de cómo te emborrachaste en ese club el fin de semana pasado y vomitando frente al lugar, seguro van a interrogarte de nuevo sobre si tienes un problema con las fiestas. La disquera de por sí, está enojada porque te niegas a terminar de grabar el álbum y si no quieres que pierda mi trabajo, por favor colabora, sin mencionar que... —Paró de hablar al darse cuenta que estaba siendo vilmente ignorado. "Ese chico me va a dar una embolia", pensó—. ¡Castiel!

—Te estoy escuchando, no te alteres —respondió dejando la tarjeta de lado—. Deja todo eso para luego, tengo que contarte algo bueno —comentó sonriendo.

Se hallaban en el departamento de Castiel, David Cobhan, su representante, había ido a verlo para planificar sus siguientes movimientos, mas Castiel no podía esperar para contarle la buena nueva sobre su recién descubrimiento. Después de todo, David y él eran buenos amigos.

David suspiró, con escenarios terribles en la cabeza de lo que ahora pudo haber hecho Castiel. Últimamente parecía una máquina de generar escándalos, ¿qué le había pasado a ese muchachito que lo obedecía sin chistar en todo?

—Haber, veamos que es más importante que tu carrera musical —dijo con fastidio.

El cantante ignoró la falta de entusiasmo de su colega, acomodándose en el sofá con los antebrazos apoyados en las piernas y acercándose a David, que se había sentado en la mesa de centro de la sala, con los brazos cruzados y una mueca de irritación.

—Encontré a mi destinado —anunció, con una sonrisa que Cobhan jamás le había visto—. Es el omega más precioso de todos, tiene el cabello rubio y unos ojos ámbar que...mierda, es hermoso. Y huele tan bien, ¡es abogado! ¿Puedes creerlo? Tenemos profesiones tan diferentes, pero él...

El representante, se revolvió su cabello negro con una mano, levantándose de su lugar y mirando a Castiel con desconcierto en sus ojos café. David era un beta, por lo que no estaba tan familiarizado con las relaciones alfa-omega, pero eso no significaba que no comprendiera la magnitud de las palabras que Castiel estaba diciéndole.

—¿Qué? ¿Estás seguro? —preguntó, interrumpiéndolo—. ¿Que no se supone que eso es solo un mito?

—Pues créelo, hermano —exclamó contento, levantándose de igual forma y dándole unos ligeros golpes en el brazo—. Ya te había contado que mis padres son destinados, ¿por qué te sorprendes? Mierda, ya quiero que lo conozcas.

Quiso emocionarse por su amigo, en cierta parte lo hizo, pero en su cabeza solo podía pensar en todos los problemas que eso podía traer con la disquera. Nuevos rumores, más escándalos, noticias sin sentido, santo cielo...

David había sido asignado al guitarrista cuando los de la disquera firmaron un contrato con él, él era apenas un representante con pequeños artistas de poca monta, Lambert era el primer artista que había logrado lanzar al estrellato.

No, no podía ser tan egoísta. El sabio como Castiel había crecido con la secreta ilusión de encontrar a su alma gemela, influenciado por sus padres. Tenía que ser un buen amigo.

Ya se preocuparía por el futuro después.

Con renovado entusiasmo, sonrió y le dio un abrazo emocionado.

—Tienes que contármelo todo, ¿cómo fue? ¿dónde lo conociste? ¿El también te reconoció? Estoy feliz por ti, Cass, llevabas esperando mucho tiempo.

La sonrisa del mencionado menguó ante las preguntas. Suspiro con el dolor en el pecho al recordar a Nathaniel rechazándolo, se lanzó al sofá con dramatismo.

—No exactamente. Hubo unas... complicaciones —contestó, sin querer dar más explicaciones.

David le sonrió comprensivo y le dio un apretón en los hombros.

—Estoy seguro que lo arreglaras, tienes encanto natural.

Castiel esperaba que ese encanto natural fuera suficiente para atraer la atención del omega.

Castiel suspiro, mirando el gran edificio que se imponía con el nombre resaltante de: "Jacott and associates law firm"  
Castiel suspiro, mirando el gran edificio que se imponía con el nombre resaltante de: "Jacott and associates law firm". Había estado posponiéndolo demasiado tiempo, era hora de enfrentar la realidad.

El día que Castiel conoció a Nathaniel, no pudo calmar el calor que sintió cuando su olor se impregnó en su nariz, su madre ya le había explicado con anterioridad que cuando dos almas gemelas se encuentran, estas entraban en un "pre-celo" por la concentración de hormonas. No pasaba de un día, pero la atracción sexual siempre que estuvieran juntos iba a sentirse intensa hasta que el vínculo se formase, no tanto como la primera vez, pero si difícil de sobrellevar.

El pelirrojo comprendía que no podía obligar a Nathaniel a estar con él si este no quería, por mucho que le doliera; pero no iba a rendirse sin que al menos le permitiera una cita. Había escuchado algún par de casos donde, los destinados terminaban siendo simples amigos, y se conformaban con ello.

La mayoría de personas creían que las almas gemelas eran solo un mito por los reducidos casos que se presentaban, no era muy común y el apenas diez por ciento de la población mundial tenía una. Pero algo estaba confirmado que si la tenías ibas a encontrarte con ella sin importar qué.

No podía evitar la curiosidad insoportable que sentía por el rubio, quería saber todo de él, cuando su madre y su padre le hablaron de la magia de las almas gemelas su imaginación ni siquiera llegó a lo que realmente era.

Entró al edificio dándose valor, había preferido no llamarlo porque temía que el omega lo ignorara de vuelta, además, estaba ansioso de volver a sentir la energía en su cuerpo como la primera vez que estuvieron juntos.

Se las arregló para que lo dejaran pasar sin más, alegando que tenía una cita concretada con él abogado, además claro de sus encantos naturales para seducir a las lindas secretarias omegas y betas, su posición social también funcionó. Para cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba frente a unas puertas de madera elegante.

No se sorprendió mucho al ver que Nathaniel contaba con su propia oficina privada, después de todo compartía el apellido con el nombre de la instalación. Como si supiera que hacia allí y ocultando su nerviosismo, se acercó a la secretaria que se hallaba sentada en un escritorio afuera de la oficina.

—Hola, soy Castiel Lambert. Tengo una cita con el señor Jacott —La beta, una veinteañera de cabello castaño y ojos azules, salto con emoción al ver al pelirrojo y aún más cuando escucho su nombre. La sonrisa del guitarrista se ensanchó—. Por tu reacción, parece que me reconoces. No te preocupes, él debe de estar esperándome, así que solo entrare y...

Cuando estaba por empujar la puerta para entrar, fue detenido por la secretaria que parecía haber regresado de su estupor por conocer a uno de sus artistas favoritos.

—¡E-espere señor Lambert! —exclamó la oficinista—. El señor Nathaniel no tiene agendada una reunión, él ahora mismo tiene mucho trabajo y no podrá atenderlo, ¡p-pero puedo programar una cita para otro día, si gusta! —dijo atropelladamente, claramente nerviosa con la presencia del pelirrojo.

Castiel se abstuvo de hacer una mueca de fastidio y entrar de todos modos porque comprendía que ese era el trabajo de la mujer, sin embargo, no se iba a ir de ahí sin ver a Nathaniel de nuevo. 

—Oh, vamos, tengo que tratar asuntos urgentes con el señor Nathaniel, ¿no podría dejarlo pasar por esta vez? —inquirió con la voz grave y sonriéndole a la chica.

Ella de inmediato aceptó el acercamiento, derritiéndose en el lugar cuando Castiel le colocó un cabello detrás de la oreja.

— Oye Lucí, ¿podrías darme... —Nathaniel, que acababa de salir de su oficina en ese momento se quedó pasmado intenten tao comprender que sucedía.

Castiel y Lucy se giraron de inmediato en cuanto escucharon la voz del rubio, la castaña carraspeo y se alejó del pelirrojo intentó mostrar profesionalismo ante su jefe.

—S-señor, vera, este es... pues, ya sabe...yo —La secretaria no hallaba ni dónde meterse por la vergüenza.

No obstante, ni Castiel, ni Nathaniel estaban realmente prestándole atención, así como la primera vez, volvieron a perderse en los ojos del otro. Inconscientemente, el pelirrojo comenzó a soltar feromonas por instinto, queriendo atraer a su destinado, causando que el omega de Nathaniel se inquietara y deseara lanzarse a los brazos de ese alfa.

—Eres difícil de encontrar, ¿eh, Nathaniel? —pronunció seductor el guitarrista, acercándose a él.

—¿Q-qué haces aquí? —balbuceó, intentando no dejarse llevar por las feromonas—. ¿No te deje claro que no quiero tener nada que ver contigo?

Castiel sonrió, admirando lo lindo que era Jacott, y su olor, su olor era tan embriagante.

Pese a las quejas de Nathaniel, sus feromonas salieron aceptando el cortejo de Castiel, su inhibidor se había ido al carajo, de nuevo.

—¿De verdad quieres discutir esto aquí, uh? —Le giño un ojo, haciendo señales a la beta que estaba parada en una esquina sin saber qué ocurría.

Nathaniel enrojeció, agradeciendo que su asistente fuera una beta que no capturaba los olores. Tomo a Castiel, ignorando el calor que comenzaba a surgir y lo metió a empujones a su oficina, cerrando con pestillo para evitar que alguien los atrapara.

—¡Te dije que soy un beta! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

Castiel, ignorándolo, empezó a recorrer la habitación, monocromática y perfectamente ordenada. Con unos ventanales que dejaban ver toda la ciudad, estantes aquí y allá llenos de libros, sillas para visitantes y la clásica silla giratoria detrás del escritorio de madera lleno de archivos, documentos y una computadora encima.

—A tu oficina le falta color, ¿qué tal algo de rojo? —Sonrió, girándose a mirar a Nathaniel de vuelta, se sostenía el puente de su nariz.

—¿Puedes enfocarte? Te estoy diciendo que no tienes nada que hacer aquí, vete —demandó.

—¿Me dices que no eres un omega oliendo así? —pronunció seductoramente, interrumpió en el espacio personal del rubio, causando que este retrocediera, nervioso—. Sé que eres mi omega, lo que no entiendo es, ¿por qué lo niegas?

La espalda de Nathaniel tocó la pared, suspiró sin poder contenerse cuando una nueva ola de feromonas inundó la habitación, era tan delicioso el olor, tan...

No, no 'podía dejarse llevar, tenía responsabilidades que atender, tenía un sueño, un objetivo y no podía dejarse llevar por nimiedades como el amor. ¿Qué importaba si era su alma gemela o no? El no creía en disparates como el destino o la suerte, todo lo que había logrado en la vida había sido a base de trabajo duro, se negaba aceptar que ahora viniera alguien a derrumbar lo que había construido.

Reavivado de una claridad, empujó al alfa, colocándose frente a su escritorio. Respiro hondo, proporcionándose fuerzas para decir aquello que nunca había dicho en voz alta antes.

—Sí, soy un omega —afirmó, sintiendo que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho—. Pero no quiero estar contigo. Tengo una vida y un trabajo que mantener, no estoy interesado en ti, ni en lo que sea que busques de mí.

El intolerable dolor volvió al corazón de Castiel, percibiendo como su otra mitad lo rechazaba sin reparo. ¿Cómo era posible que una persona a la que apenas conocía tuviera esa capacidad para hacerle tanto daño? ¿Dónde quedó toda esa ilusión de la que tanto parloteaba su madre, esa magia? Y ella siempre diciéndole que nadie podía resistirse a su alma gemela.

Basura, pura e irrefutable basura.

—Vete, tengo mucho trabajo. Espero que esta vez entiendas y me dejes en paz —agregó el abogado, fingiendo con todas sus fuerzas que aquello no le afectaba.

Lambert suspiro, ¿eso era todo? ¿Era la última vez que lo vería? ¿La última vez que se sentiría vivo después de tanto tiempo con ese vacío en el pecho?

No, no iba a rendirse. Tenía que intentarlo, era conocido como un testarudo, no iba a flanquear a ello.

—No, me niego —respondió firme y fuerte.

Nathaniel levantó la mirada, desconcertado.

—¿Disculpa?

—Lo que oíste, me niego —repitió—. No acepto que te deshagas de mí sin siquiera darte la oportunidad de conocerme. Llevo esperando por ti toda la vida, ¿y ahora decides unilateralmente que no quieres tener nada que ver conmigo? Tenemos un lazo, nos guste o no, estamos unidos para siempre —Hizo una pausa, sin dejar de ver a Nathaniel a los ojos—. Una cita, es todo lo que te pido. Si después de eso, tu decisión no ha cambiado, lo aceptaré sin reparos.

Nathaniel percibió la intensidad en sus ojos, la desesperación, el enojo. Todo mezclado, por primera vez, pensó en Castiel, en cómo debería estarse sintiendo al ser rechazado de esa forma. Si él se sentía tan culpable, ¿cómo debería de estar él? No era tan egoísta, aun cuando luego lo rechazara de igual forma, le debía al menos eso.

—Está bien.


End file.
